Shinkan no Ame
by x lost fairytale
Summary: It was just a meeting in the rain, just one moment of coincidence. There were no reasons to attack, nor to distrust the other" Tyki & Allen oneshot


I present: my new obsession (though X/1999 still wins): D.Gray-man. I absolutely love that anime/manga, it's amazing! And once again was I not failed by the creators to see some great villains (since, with every show, I'm a hardcore villainsupporter ) Anyway, I really love the character of Tyki Mikk (who doesn't?) as well as poor Allen who always gets himself tortured by one of the Noahs...

So, this is a oneshot with those two characters, just something I though of while I should be sleeping... It takes place after Noahs Arc and I guess some time after Allen gets to know the truth about Mana, but **before **Cross "dies" -.- (but is that really important?)

Notes: I don't really know what happenend after Allen sliced Tyki, so I'm just guessing on that part. Also: "Shinkan no Ame" means "rain of silence", you'll get what I mean with that...

**Disclaimer: Oh yes, I own D.G.M!! Right now I possess **(only) **4 mangas! And buying mangas will be the closest thing I'll ever come to owning D.G.M -.-**

******

* * *

**

Shinkan no Ame

* * *

_It was just a meeting in the rain, just one moment of coincidence. There were no reasons to attack, nor to distrust the other._

* * *

_Pitter - Patter - Pitter - Patter_

Falling and falling, the rain just kept falling above his head, creating a wordless hymn while making contact with his umbrella. Allen sighed and walked even faster, shivering when cold drops leaked from his umbrella to his neck. The wind didn't make the circumstances any better. Anyway, soon he'd be back at the inn where he, Lavi and Bookman stayed, and he would be welcomed by warmth and food (the last one was very important!). It had just been another mission, searching for an innocence that simply wasn't there. Just an old myth, fruitless for them, and a good weather, which made him decide to take a short walk, to clear his mind (Mana... the 14th... his Master's disappearance...)

Shaking his head annoyed, he kept walking as fast as he could without losing his umbrella (thank god Bookman insisted him on bringing it with him) to the strong wind. Taking a shortcut and also bringing himself in safety from the howling element, he choose for a small alley. _Coincidence... _He saw only one person, leaning against a wall and smoking a cigaret, clearly not bothered by the heavy rainfall. He dismissed the figure with not much interest, knowing that way too many people smoked these days. He wanted to walk by, holding his breath to keep himself from breathing the smoke in (living with Cross Marian had already destroyed his lungs) but froze when he glanced side wards.

Sure, he knew many people who smoked... But he knew only one certain individual who smoked, had golden eyes, greyish skin **and** crosses on his forehead.

'Yo, shounen.'

_Pitter - Patter _

His first reaction was shock, when gleaming eyes found his and Tyki Mikk smiled at him. He wanted to defence himself immediately, ready to attack when the other did. But when the tall man didn't move and just kept leaning against the wall, taking a long drag from his cigarette while getting soaked more and more, he let his arm drop and looked at the Noah. The last time they'd met was when he though he'd killed Tyki's Noah and when he was attacked by something... completely different, that seemed to mock his earlier feelings of victory. Allen shivered when he remembered the demonic creature, and was almost happy to see the normal (when one forgot the crosses), dark-skinned face of the other one.

Tyki laughed softly, eying him with a teasing glint in his inhuman eyes. 'Trying to spot a horn, shounen?'

'Trying and failing.' He answered a bit stiff, almost feeling awkward right now with the missing atmosphere that **should** have been filled with hostility.

Tyki continued to stare at him, taking another drag from his cigarette. There were no horns attended, luckily, but Allen had to admit that he feared the human side of the Noah more than his _other _side. He looked perfectly normal and with his wet dark hair sticking to his forehead, covering his marks effectively, he almost looked harmless. _Almost. _

_Pitter - Patter_

'So... you're... okay?' He asked a bit wary, when he _still _wasn't attacked. 'After what happened in the arc, I thought that you'd might...'

'My my, you were worried about me, shounen?' He glared, though it went unnoticed. 'I'm _so _touched, really...' Grinned the handsome Noah. 'Never knew you cared.'

'I didn't!' He only earned himself a lifted eyebrow with those words.

'But you do. You always care. That's why you have an akuma weapon that doesn't harm humans. Though... it didn't work _that_ good, now did it?'

At that he sighed, looking at the taller man who winked at him. 'Sadly not...'

'Aww.. you don't like me this way?'

'Not at all.'

'Auch.'

_Pitter -Patter_

He looked up at his umbrella and saw how even it's fabric couldn't hold much longer against the rain. Shifting his eyes to the Noah standing in the rain, clothes and hair completely soaked, he almost shook his head when Tyki dismissed the old cigarette and found himself a new, surprisingly dry, one.

'How much **do **you actually smoke?' The words left his lips without second thought, remembering that every time he saw the other man, a cigarette was present.

'I **am **the Noah of Pleasure...'

'Pleasure...' He scoffed. 'It's going to get you killed.'

'Aaww! You do care!'

He glared once again and shrugged a bit annoyed. 'I'm just saying...'

'I don't think you should worry about those little friends of mine, shounen. I am a Noah after all.'

'Right, and Noahs are indestructible.'

'We are. Weren't you the one who thought we were immortal?' Once again Tyki laughed at that word, shaking his head as if it was the strangest thing he ever heard.

'I changed that thought,' he snapped back, annoyed at the careless way the other talked to him, like they were friends, and not enemies... 'My Master did defeat you, didn't he? If the Earl hadn't come, you wouldn't be smoking anymore.'

At that he received another laugh, and an almost warm gleam of golden eyes. 'Ah, you really have a black side... so cruel! Anyway, don't forget, if General Cross hadn't come, **you **would be dead by now and you wouldn't be criticising my habits.'

He flinched at that one, but fought back: 'I had already defeated you! Before you became_... _that_ thing_.'

For a short moment he saw some unclear emotions flicker through the inhuman eyes of the Noah, but before he could look better and identify it, Tyki mocked a pout and pressed his hand against his chest. 'And it still hurts, shounen...'

_But it didn't work... I would have **saved **you... why didn't it work? **Why?**_

He found himself sighing once again, looking almost saddened at the man in front of him. Because his thoughts were running loudly through his mind, he almost didn't hear the muttered words that came after that sentence.

'...in more ways than one...'

'What do you mean?' He asked, finally stepping forward a bit, so the curtain of rain couldn't separate them too much, his guard completely down, because... there really was no danger right now...

Tyki looked up, obviously shocked by what he had said, since those words were probably just a thought to himself.

'What do you mean?' He asked again. 'You're okay, aren't you? You still have your Noah.'

A soft, meaningless laugh, after which Tyki shook his head. 'It's nothing-'

'Why are you standing here?' He interrupted an obvious lie. 'You probably were after the innocence too, but why are you still here? Outside in the rain, of all places!'

_Pitter - Patter_

The rain kept falling. It certainly was no pleasant afternoon, even for a Noah this weather should be terrible.

'In what ways?' He stared stubbornly at the other, whose playful mood seemed to have disappeared.

He heard an indulgent sigh. 'Do you know what happened after you cut me?'

Shaking his head, he was close enough to the other man to see the breath, visible thanks to the cold, of the other reach him, while he was standing there in front of his _enemy? _'I really thought I would've killed you're Noah...'

A hint of humour was seen in those captivating eyes. 'You didn't **kill **my Noah, you unleashed it. The true form of my Noah, that is.'

He stayed silent, his earlier question still hanging in the air, and after a short pause, Tyki gave his resistance up. 'You saw what I became, didn't you? That wasn't "me": when my Noah is releashed, I have no control anymore. I'll just kill... And that's why I can't go back anymore...'

Allen didn't had to guess what he meant with that. 'To your friends...' He remembered them from the train ride, the three humans... the little boy...

'I'll hurt them, when I'll loose my control again...'

Once again he kept silent, while Tyki stared at nothing in particular, looking so sad... Then a real smile reached his face and he held his umbrella above Tyki's head. It wasn't really to protect the other against the rain, since he was already beyond help on that part. It was more a sign, it was all about the action itself...

'I'm glad,' he said, while Tyki looked at him warily. 'I'm really glad you care about them.' _That you're still human, after all._

At that the Noah smiled softly, understanding him. Cold drops fell on his unprotected hair, but Allen didn't care.

'If we're going to play poker again, you shouldn't get sick. You'll lose again.' He told the taller man.

Tyki blinked at him, then he nodded with a smile, a kind one, a real _human _one, reaching out and taking hold of the umbrella. His fingers brushed against Allen's, and the boy knew that the cold he felt, wasn't just because of the rain.

'I'm slowly dying.' The Noah told him. 'I'm just waiting for the end.'

_Mana... _He remember what Cross had told him... about the fact that he had to kill someone he loves.

'I'm dying too. Slowly...'

_Pitter - Patter_

Now the rain made noise above Tyki's head.

'Let's wait together, for the end...'

Tyki laughed at that and brought his free hand up, tracing with his finger the cross in the middle of his forehead. 'Amen.'

_Pitter - Patter_

The rain just fell, but Allen didn't hear the sound anymore, when he walked back to the inn. Tyki had taken the umbrella ("guess this one doesn't fly?") and was gone in the blur of the falling drops. The rain was silent now, creating a melody for someone else. And Allen felt completely fine with that.

_'Let's wait together, for the end...'_

_'Amen.'_

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
